


Ikävä

by little_escapist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Children, Depression, Gen, Sea-longing
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_escapist/pseuds/little_escapist
Summary: Finduilas ei kuulu minnekään.Kirjoitettu vuonna 2013.
Kudos: 1





	Ikävä

Puutarha oli hiljainen ja autio, vailla ääniä. Talven ilta oli viileä, taivas idässä mustaa ja tummansinistä, täysikuu täydellisen pyöreä, kelmeänkeltainen. Tähtiä ei vielä näkynyt, lännen taivas leiskui purppuraa.

Finduilasin silmät tähysivät kuitenkin etelään. Hän käveli edestakaisin puutarhan lehdettömien puiden välissä, antoi märän, kuolleen ruohon maiskahdella askelissaan ja kastella helmansa. Minas Tirithin ylimmältä tasolta näki kauas: Varjovuoret idässä, Anduin tummana nauhana alhaalla laaksossa. Etelässä oli kellanvihreää silmänkantamattomiin – ei kallioita, joita vasten aallot puskivat, ei vaaleaa, hienoa hiekkaa, ei edes suolan tuoksua. Niin kauas Minas Tirithistä ei nähnyt. Finduilas oli häkissä, laaja puutarha tuntui liian pieneltä, hänen silmänsä eivät nähneet kyllin kauas, pois tästä maasta. Näkymättömät seinät saivat hänen olonsa tukalaksi, hänen kurkkuaan kuristi ja hänen rintansa päällä oli paino. Ilma ei ollut kyllin suolaista hengitettäväksi, tuuli tuoksui väärältä, tunkkaiselta. Tämä ei ollut hänen kotinsa.

Finduilas ei kuulunut minnekään.

Hän puristi hartiahuivin tiukemmin ympärilleen ja suuntasi askeleensa kohti Ecthelionin tornia. Se oli korkean kaupungin korkein paikka, sieltä näki kauemmaksi kuin mistään muualta. Sekään ei silti ollut tarpeeksi korkea – sieltäkään ei nähnyt merta.

Dol Amroth oli muutaman päivän matkan päässä, meren rannalla, maailman kaunein kaupunki – siellä oli ollut koti. Se oli ollut paikka, jonne Finduilas oli kerran kuulunut. Se ei ollut koti enää. Äiti oli kuollut kesällä, isä oli jo vanha. Ivriniel ei ollut enää pitkään aikaan asunut kotona, ja Finduilas itse oli muuttanut Minas Tirithiin, Gondorin Valkeaan Kaupunkiin, jo kaksitoista vuotta sitten. Hänellä oli aviomies ja kaksi poikaa, ja Minas Tirithin olisi pitänyt olla hänelle koti. Finduilas rakasti Denethoria ja lapsiaan, mutta oli aikoja, jolloin hän ei mahtanut itselleen mitään. Joinakin päivinä idän mustat vuoret olivat liian lähellä, itätuuli toi mukanaan pahoja aavistuksia ja koko maailma näytti harmaalta.

Ecthelionin tornin ovi oli painavampi kuin ennen, tai ainakin sen avaaminen oli paljon vaikeampaa. Finduilas katsoi ylös johtavia portaita ja mietti, olisiko kiipeäminen vaivan arvoista. Osa hänestä tiesi, että tornin huipulta löytyisi vastauksia, ettei sieltä näkisi juuri enempää kuin puutarhastakaan, mutta hänen toinen puolensa ei voinut uskoa, etteikö torni tällä kertaa olisi vähän korkeampi – juuri sen verran, että sieltä näkisi sillan, jonka kuu heitti aaltojen pintaan ja lokit kallioilla. Finduilas veti syvään henkeä, vaikka ilma tuntui väärältä hänen sieraimissaan, ja koetti olla välittämättä siitä, että hänen oli vilu.

Tällä kertaa torni oli varmasti kasvanut, Finduilas totesi itselleen kiivetessään ylöspäin. Portaita ainakin oli enemmän kuin viimeksi, hänen jalkansa tuskin jaksoivat nousta enää yhtäkään, mutta jokin voima sai ne liikkeelle. Hänen helmansa tuntuivat kovin painavilta, puutarhan kura tuntui lisänneen hänen pukunsa painoa huomattavasti. Finduilas pysähtyi hetkeksi ja veti kampauksesta karanneet mustat suortuvat kasvoiltaan. Hän puuskutti, ja hänen kätensä tärisivät hienoisesti. Jos torni kerran oli muuttunut korkeammaksi, hän voisi tällä kertaa hyvinkin pystyä näkemään meren. Ehkä hänen toiveensa vihdoin toteutuisi. Uuden päättäväisyyden tuomin voimin Finduilas otti seuraavan askeleen.

Lopulta, ikuisuuden kuluttua, portaat loppuivat ja hän oli huipulla. Helpotuksen huokaus karkasi Finduilasin huulilta. Hän oli perillä. Muutamalla hätäisellä harppauksella hän oli eteläisen ikkunan luona.

Maisema oli sama kuin aina ennenkin.

Tie erottui kapeana viivana joen vierellä, ruskeanharmaat maat jatkuivat näkökyvyn äärirajojen ylitse. Tie vei kotiin, merelle – Pelargiriin ja Dol Amrothiin, etelään, minne Finduilasilla ei enää ollut asiaa; maailmaan, missä hän kerran oli ollut vapaa. Oli vaikea muistaa, millaista oli hengittää esteettä, tuntematta idän varjoa joka hengenvedolla, varjoa, joka täytti hänet sisältä päin. Tuskastuneena Finduilas löi nyrkkinsä ikkunan karmiin. Jos askelmia oli ollut enemmän, miksi maisema oli pysynyt samana? Pari kiukkuista kyyneltä karkasi hänen poskilleen. Hänen käteensä koski. Hän ei näkisi merta enää koskaan. Hän oli vankina – kiven varjon alla, kivisessä kaupungissa, vuoren syrjässä – eikä paluuta olisi. Itätuuli tarttui hartiahuiviin ja yritti viekoitella sen hänen ympäriltään, paha itätuuli, joka myrkytti ilman.

”Äiti? Isä sanoi, ettei sinun ole hyvä nousta vuoteesta.”

  
Finduilas käännähti ympäri ja pyyhki kiivaasti silmiään. ”Boromir! Sinun ei ole lupa tulla tänne yksinäsi.”

Poika seisoi vakaasti paikallaan rappusten yläpäässä ja katsoi äitiään värähtämättä. Niin samannäköinen… ”Mutta sinä olet täällä myös”, Boromir huomautti.

Finduilas nyökkäsi ja kääntyi taas tuijottamaan ulos. ”Niin, niin minä taidan olla.”

”Minä näin, kun menit sisään tornin ovesta. Isä sanoi, että sinun pitäisi levätä, että paranet.” Boromir ei antanut periksi. Yhdeksänvuotias oli perinyt isänsä itsepäisyyden ja pituuden. Hänestä tulisi hyvä käskynhaltija, Finduilas mietti. Ajatus sai heikon hymyn hänen kasvoilleen. Hänen pieni poikansa, niin vahva ja urhea. Mutta itätuuli oli vahva sinä iltana, se hyyti luita myöten, teki säröjä sieluun ja täytti syntyneet raot pelolla. Finduilas tuijotti silmä kovana etelään aivan kuin sieltä saapuisi puhdas tuuli vain, jos hän toivoisi sitä tarpeeksi. Miksi kuunkajo ei voinut osua laineisiin, puhdistaa hänen uupunutta mieltään?

”Äiti, sinun pitää tulla. Täällä on kylmä, ja olet jo valmiiksi vilustunut. Mennään takaisin sisään.”

  
”Minä en näe merta”, Finduilas henkäisi ja nojasi kiivaasti ikkunalautaan. Epätoivo puristi hänen sisintään kovin kourin. Hän ei saanut henkeä.

Lämmin, pieni käsi asettui hänen kyynärvarrelleen ja Boromir katsoi häntä huolestunut, vähän pelokas katse harmaissa silmissään. ”Äiti.”

Finduilas pakotti huulilleen hymyn. Hän oli äkkiä kauhistuttavan väsynyt. ”Älä murehdi, rakkaani. Sinun kuuluu olla iloinen.”

Boromir katsoi hetken lattiaan ennen kuin kohotti silmänsä takaisin äitiinsä. Pojan ilme oli alakuloinen. Finduilas silitti tummia, pehmeitä hiuksia ja vastasi Boromirin katseeseen. ”Mikä hätänä?”

”En voi olla iloinen, jos sinä olet onneton. Mennään sisälle, äiti. Isä tulee päälliköiden luota aivan pian.” Boromir otti Finduilasin käden omaansa, ja vasta nyt Finduilas tajusi kuinka kylmiksi hänen sormensa olivat ulkona muuttuneet. Pojan käden lämpö tuntui ihanalta.

  
”Hyvä on, Boromir. Mennään, mutta ei liian nopeasti. Minua väsyttää.”


End file.
